Never Again
by PrincessAmara
Summary: A songfic for Kelly Clarkson's song Never Again. sango's finally had enough of Miroku and leaves, but she never really moves on until she makes him loose his fiance.


**Never Again**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this song belongs to Taylor Swift.**

"I'm sick of it Miroku! You're always flirting with other girls, pretending that I'm not there!" This argument had come up many times before, but I was finally finished with my fiancé. "If you don't love me enough to stop, then I'll get out of your way!" Grabbing the suitcase I had packed during my rant and my coat, I left the house with Kirara following. A taxi was already waiting for me in the driveway. "Rough night?" The driver questioned flashing me a sincere apologetic smile. I nodded and look at the house miroku and I used to share, before the car drove off down the road.

I spent the next few years of my life in Greece as a supermodel. I never thought about my cheating ex for a long time, until one day…

"We should go to America, it will have many opportunities." My agent Mark and current boyfriend says busy with his electronic schedule. "Maybe, what's wrong with staying here?" I say waving a hand around to show the scenery, we were eating outside of a café over looking a cliff on the seashore. "You're already shown in every magazine and sign here. What about a fresh start?" Mark says finally looking me in the face. "Fine, but if I say that I want a break, I get one. Alright?" With raised eyebrows I watch his reaction, but this was my first break in 4 weeks. "Alright, but no slacking off." He says, trying to be strict. I laugh and finish off my salad with us smiling at each other.

The next day it was on an airplane and off to America. On the way I was bored and started listening to my new I-pod, mark had picked out all of the songs for me, but I didn't mind since we had almost the same taste in music. Going over the Judah Priest, I found an interesting song to say the least. So, I spend the rest of the ride imagining the music video I would come up with for the song, starring Miroku, my cheating ex.

_It would start out at some restaurant that Mark wanted to take me to for making me come to America. I would be wearing a black dress and silver chain necklace incrusted with diamonds, a pair of black sunglasses with diamonds would cover my eyes, hiding my beautiful facial figures. The Manager, Miroku, would come up to us with menus in hand and I would smile politely at him and he would smile back not having a clue who I was. "Here is your seat, may I get you anything while you wait for your waiter?" Mark looks at me and I touch Miroku's arm flirtingly while I say "two glasses of champagne, please." HE would nod with his same boyish grin and then…"_

There was no 'and then' the plane had landed and we had to get off. "I got a tour guide while we spend our time in New York." I nodded bored and only vaguely interested, my perfect revenge dream had been interrupted, leaving me irritated and annoyed. We walked over to a jeep and a saw a woman in a white and pink sundress talking to a man in a suit that had his back to us. When he turned, my heart seemed to stop for a second and my breathe caught in my throat. Miroku was standing in front of me holding hands with the woman and pleasantly smiling at mark and me. "Welcome to America. My name is Miroku and this is Kagome." We shook their hands, but he did not seem to recognize me. 'It must be my tan and sunglasses.' I thought as we got into a blue jeep and took off towards the hotel. "So, how is Greece? Miroku and I want to spend our honeymoon there." Kagome asked with a pleasant smile that I wanted to wipe off her face. "It is hot to say the least." I fake smile at her and turn to Mark that is sitting in the back seat with me. "Mark was saying that America was the land of opportunity, is he right?" Miroku laughed and said "Yes, you're a model right?" "Yes, though I prefer my singing career." In Greece I was a small time singer for a few local clubs and enjoyed it more than modeling. "You're a singer too?" Miroku ask with amusement and slight shock in his eyes. "Isn't that a bit tiring? I mean you mustn't get very much sleep and travel a lot." Kagome said with ice in her voice. "Yes, I suppose so. But I get to meet a lot of cute guys. But from what I have seen so far, the guys are even cuter over here." I smile sweetly at Miroku, knowing that Kagome would have tried to kill me if she could.

That night we spent dinner at a rich Italian restaurant with Miroku and Kagome. "Mark, we have to start our photo shoots tomorrow, remember?" I say as he has another glass of wine. I watch Miroku smile sweetly at Kagome and felt my stomach turn with hate. Just to my luck, the bartender goes up on a brightly lit stage and announces that the karaoke will be starting now and anyone who wanted, could try their luck. "Why don't you try?" Miroku asks smiling at me sweetly, I had removed the sunglasses, but he still hadn't figured out who I was. "Sure," I say and stand up, with a quick word to the bartender, I go up on stage and grab the black microphone off it's stand.

The music started to play and I could see Miroku smiling up at me like he used to when we were dating. "I'll wipe that smirk right off of your face." I say under my breath, before taking a breath. I could almost burst out laughing at the sight of Miroku's shocked face. 'So, he finally figured out it was me.' But he stayed and watched as I started to sing.

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I sang while remembering the engagement ring on Kagome's hand.

I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me

We looked nothing alike, but I know every time he looked at her, he was wishing she was me.  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well

I was never into religion or curses, but right now I was wishing a piano would drop onto his thick skull.  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words  
He was always a liar and now her finally realized how much it hurt.  
I never read your letter

He had sent me letters after I broke up with him, but their ashes were in my fireplace, unopened and unread.  
'Cos I knew what you'd say

He'd say he was sorry, another meaningless lie.  
Give me that Sunday school answer

When I was younger and went to church, before my parents died, we met in Sunday school.  
Try and make it all OK  
I knew, that after I said I was sorry and came back, he would treat me exactly the same as before.  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

I'd never go back and his eyes showed me that he knew.  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere

I'd been his ghost, haunting him in his sleep.  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did

He knew it himself, it was all his fault.  
I was the last to know

I knew he had told his friends about the affair, because his best friend Inuyasha had called me and told me about it.  
You knew exactly what you were doing

He had it perfectly planned out so I would never get suspicious.  
And don't say, you simply lost your way

I reminded him of his over used excuse, with a wink.  
She may believe you but I never will

I pointed to Kagome and then shook that finger as if scolding a child.  
Never again  
Those two words were officially my most favorite in the whole wide world.  
If she really knows the truth, she deserves you

I knew it from the way he acted around Kagome that he hadn't told her of me or why I left him and he was probably cheating on her too.  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

It made me think of how he treated me in the past and how he was treating Kagome now.  
Ignorance is bliss

I remembered the time before I knew and how he pretended to love me.  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you

I was speaking to Kagome now, her face saying that Miroku would never do that to her.  
And he'll be through with you

I said with a smirk and looked at Miroku knowingly.  
You'll die together but alone

Even if they got married and stayed together, he was cheating on her too.  
You wrote me in a letter

The first of his I had got in high school when we first broke up.  
You couldn't say it right to my face

I hated him for being a coward.  
Give me that Sunday school answer

"God will always care for you, even if I do not." That was his good bye that only lasted a week.  
Repent yourself away  
He still believed in religion even if he was cheating on me.  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
I shook my head at the last line and continued with the song.  
_[Bridge_  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
He was staring at me like I told him he only had an hour to live and had to stay in a locked room.  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never  
Kagome stood up and stormed away from Miroku, he had finally lost.  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

I walked off stage and Mark left the restaurant with an angry and shocked Miroku left to pay the bill. As we drove off down the street I breathed a sigh of contentment and said "How about we head home. America's a bit too…false." Mark smirked and nodded before driving to the airport.

**The End**


End file.
